Unknown Child
by Taki Aya Miyamoto
Summary: The Potters didn't have just Harry, they had twins! Harry's got a twin somewhere out there. Will he find her? Does he know about her? SnapeXOC
1. The Unknown Potter Child

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own "Harry Potter" by J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter 01**_

_**The Unknown Potter Child**_

--

**At The Beginning**

Once Voldemort has already made his escape, with barely his life, Hagrid makes his way into the home of the Potters. Looking around he finds the body of Lily Potter near to her concious son. Harold James Potter looks up at Hagrid with such fasination and Hagrid lifts the young toddler from the floor and wraps him in a blanket, hoping to swayed him to sleep.

As Hagrid is making his way to the door he notices the crying of another child. Making his way into a dark room he notices that the Potters had more than just one child. Looking into the playpen-like crib Hagrid takes in what he sees there. Inside the bed with walls is another child, a female child to be exact.

He's known about this child for years, Dumbledore on the other hand knows nothing of her. That might have also been a reason that she's still alive, Voldemort doesn't know about her either. A promise between the Potters and Hagrid himself. Hagrid's been known to spill the beans so easily but for some reason he's been good enough to keep silent about this one here.

Lightly lifting the girl into his other arm after having Harry wrapped to his chest. He looks into her eyes as she begins to tug on his great beard. He laughs lightly as she begins to giggle before beginning to bouce a bit in his grasp.

"Hair!" She exclaims to Hagrid in delight.

"Aye, dat be me hair ye be pullin'." Though it sounds as a complaint, he never tries to remove her hands from his long and bushy facial hair. He looks into her eyes again, this time sadness is evident within his usually cheerful gaze. "'Fraid I'm gonna have ta be da one ta sep'rate ye and yer litt'e brader here."

A small sob escapes the young child's throat. Though she's young she understands pretty well what he means. Hagrid turns from her bed and makes his way out of her room, Harry already having fallen asleep once in the presence of his older sister. Hagrid looks down at the child in his arm, she looks up at him with such gorgeous clear green eyes, the same as her younger twin.

"I'll be takin' ye ta a good friend of mine. She loves chi'dren, good ones dat is." With that in mind Hagrid makes his way off into Muggle London.

--

"Hagrid, you've got to be joking. I can't just take this child. Who is she anyways?" Even as she says this she makes her way to her kitchen to get a bowl with warm water and a clean rag. Once she claims these items she returns to her living room with the half giant and children. Taking the female child she begins to wipe her face clean with said rag.

"Oh come on Adaliz, ye've always be want'n chi'dren. Jus' take her and be done with it. She'll be need'n a home after dis here e'ening anyways." Looking up to Hagrid with a pointed glare Adaliz sees meaning in his works.

"Very well then Hagrid. What's her name?" Hagrid looks around before ducking down to Adaliz's level.

"Ye mus' swear not ta say a word." Nodding her head Hagrid feels it safe to continue. "Her name is Harmonie Abagail Potter." Adaliz gasps.

"But I thought the Potters only had one child!" She silently exclaims. Hagrid shakes his head.

"No, they had twins. Though no one else but the dead Potters, myself and now ye know about this. Ye mus' swear ta say no words 'bout this." Adaliz nods her head once again as she looks down to the child in her arms.

"The Potters had another child. I understand now why no one's ever said anything." Adaliz looks up at Hagrid, "She's our true savior isn't she?" Hagrid nods his head as she begins to make his way towards the door. "I swear not to tell a soul Hagrid, you can trust me still.

"After so many years I'm still your confident. For extra safety measures I'll give her my surname, she's no longer a Potter by name but merely by blood now. She is now..." Looking down into the same eyes that Hagrid did earlier Adaliz finishes with a soft and tender tone. "... Harmonie Abagail Pasbell."

With that said Hagrid's out the door and on his way across Muggle England to take Harry to his fated home with the Dursleys at number four, Privet Drive.

--

Arriving with his magical moter scooter Hagrid approaches Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of the very same school and also the head of one of their four class groups. ("Though you all already know which she's head of and what all four of 'em are, plus their heads." :) "I hope..." ) Hagrid stands tall before the two before handing Harry to Dumbledore.

"Sorry it took me so long Professor Dumbledore, I got caught in traffic." Hagrid lies though Dumbledore shows no sighs of noticing.

Turning around Dumbledore makes his way up the driveway and places Harry down in front of the door, with a letter and a few words of protest from Professor McGonagall. Giving her his reasoning for such he turns to a sniffling Hagrid.

"There, there Hagrid, this isn't good bye forever." Hagrid nods his head.

That isn't what Hagrid is crying over though. He's crying over the fact that he had to seperate the twins and place them in completely different homes. Harmonie into a home of love and open arms. Harry into a home of loveless and selfish people that would throw him back out given the perfect oppertunity. Though Hagrid won't tell Dumbledore other wise from what the old wizard thinks.

For now, until the day comes, Hagrid will just have to live with knowing that he's seperated the two saviors of the wizarding and muggle world alike. That is something that later Hagrid finds to be more difficult than not. Though Hagrid over the years does maintain his promise to the Potters to never tell of the fact that they've had twins. Only one soul figures out from Hagrid in the end. Whether that person tells afterwards is up to them.


	2. The Letter To A Better Life

**Disclaimer****:** See chapter one.

_**Chapter 02**_

_**The Letter To A Better Life**_

--

**Some Years Later**

Hearing an owl hooting through her sleep filled mind she lifts a tired eyelid slowly. Seeing an owl with a letter between its beck catches her full attention. Opening both eyes she sits up rather abruptly in bed. The owl is perched upon her bed post at the foot of her bed. Crawling to the bottom of the bed she lightly grabs the letter from the owl's mouth. As she examines the evelope silently she unconciously begins to pet the owls head softly. Looking at it she notices it's addressed to her by:

**Ms. H. Pasbell**

**2 Howling Drive**

**Little Knotting**

**London**

Before she can get the chance to even open the ktter a loud banging is heard at her door. With wide eyes she quickly turns around and places the letter under her pillow. The banging continues with a loud voice following this time around.

"Open this door right now, you useless brat!"

Running to the owl she lifts it tenderly and runs to her window. Opening the window she shoos the owl away and wonders how it got it. The continuing of the banging on her door throws that thought to the back of her mind. Rushing over to the door she yanks it open after unlocking it. Looking out the door she's greated by her care taker, though she would never call him that.

"Why do you repeatedly lock this door?! This is my house you little brat! If it weren't for Adaliz I'd've left you in that damned snow storm to freeze to death!" Turning from her, but not before slapping her clean across her left cheek he speaks making his way down the hallway. "Make my breakfast you damn good for nothing!"

Holding her cheek and gulping down the sobs threating to reach pass her throat she closes her door silently. She walks over to her bed and grabs her old and raggedy blanket to wipe the one tear that managed to escape. She then turns back to the door with a steeled expression. She leaves her room to make breakfast for the man putting a roof over her head. Completely forgetting about the letter and the owl from this morning.

--

Sighing she throws herself onto her bed and sits back up after hearing something crumple slightly under her pillow. She lifts her pillow and takes the letter from under it. She looks at it for a moment before she remembers this morning clearly. Taking a close look at the envelope once again this time she gets the chance to open the letter.

As she slips the paper from inside the evelope out she notices a strange and tingling feeling she gets from said items in her hands. She looks at the folded piece of paper for a few moments, dazed then blinks a couple of times. She unfolds the paper and begins to read it. It says:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Ms. Pasbell,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted**

**at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed**

**a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later**

**than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

(Sadly I can't put McGonagall's signature on here. TT-TT)

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Looking at the letter curiously she looks back to the window that she let the owl out of earlier. Seeing the owl on her window seal she gasps lightly. Making her way over to the window she places her hand on the handle and the owl flutters backwards, as if in understanding. Opening the window she holds her arm out to said animal.

"So does this mean your my owl?"

The owl merely tilts it's head in recognition. Giggling lightly for the first time in years she closes the window and goes back to sit upon her bed. Letter and evelope still on her bed she places the bird back onto the foot of her bed's post. She looks into the owl's watery blue eyes.

"Alright then, if you're mine I'll have to learn more about you. Now, are you a girl?" When the owl just stares at her with it's wide eyes she understands. "Right then you're a boy." The owl tilts it's head in recognition again. "Amazing, your a smart one too." She smiles brightly to the owl with her usually dirty face. Reaching a hand out she begins to pet the owl's head again.

"So since you're my owl I should name you as well. You're male so I should also give you a manly name. Herm..." She looks deeply into the owl's eyes while stroking his pitch black feathers. Suddenly a name rushes to her head all at once. "I know! How about I name you, Taro?! It's Japanese for 'great son'."

She exclaims excited, yet still in a hushed tone, rather aware of her 'care taker' down the hall asleep in his bed. When the owl tilts his head and begins to flutter his wings she giggles lightly again. Removing her hand from Taro's head happily she looks to the letter again. Lifting it she brings it to eye level with him.

"So tell me, do you know what this letter is about?" He titls his head. "Then what is it about? Is this school real?" Tilting his head and raising one wing she nods her head. "Right then, guess I should respond to the letter. Question is, how'll I get there? Will you lead me there?" Tilting his head and flapping his wings to fly out towards the window she takes that as a proper, 'Let's get going.'.

"Alright then, allow me to respond and then you can take it to whomever this _Minerva McGonagall_ is and we'll leave bright and early tomorrow morning. Before that **man** wakes up." Landing back on the post Taro just stares at her while she rushes around her room to grab a piece of paper to have him deliver her acceptance right away. Once she's scribled her ok on it she opens the window and places the paper around Taro's leg.

"Be sure to get it and be back before dawn. I'll leave the window open. Be safe Taro." She kisses the top of his head lightly and watches him flutter away.

--

Before the next morning Harmonie and Taro are both gone without a trace. Harmonie with her most precious things including are on the same train as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Though she's unknowingly Harmonie, the Girl-Who-Never-Knew.

Little do Harmonie and Harry know that their fates would come together with more than just the equal wanting in the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harmonie and Harry will find the truth to their past and the cruel happenings of each others lives.

* * *

In the middle of making chapter 3 but ya gotta review! ;D


	3. A Member Of Slytherin

**Disclaimer****:** See chapter one.

**A/N****:** Aya's not too sure if she's going to place the events from the books into here... _**Looks around, shrugs **_Nope, she's not. Aya will be going from where she pleases with this one and maybe put some of the important or non-important events into here... Maybe.

_**Chapter 03**_

_**A Member Of Slytherin**_

--

**Sixth Year for the 'Unknown' Twins**

Making her way into the Grand Hall, Harmonie sits next to Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend of three years. She turns to him and pecks him lightly on the lips and smiles lightly to him.

"Good morning my beloved Malfoy. How was your evening's sleep?" Draco smirks to her and pulls her to him. He kisses her lips fiercely but does nothing more than that. Pulling away, smirk still plastered upon his face, he responds.

"Morning lovely. My evening wasn't so well without you by my side." Giggling lightly Harmonie swats Draco's hand away playfully.

"Oh all of you Malfoy's are just alike. Such show offs." Turning to her food she begins to eat before she notices a very familiar trio walking into the Grand Hall. Before she knows it Draco's talking about the head of the Golden Trio already.

"That damned Potter thinks he's so cool. That's why for today I'm going to-" After that Harmonie blanks him out. When he kisses her cheek lightly she listens once again to his words. "Though it makes me wonder how that disgusting Granger got a name so similar to my lovely here. One letter is the difference in looks and everything else apparently. Luckly I've got the better of the two." Turning to smile lightly at him Harmonie kisses his lips tenderly.

"I think I'll meet you at potions Malfoy dear. I'm feeling too full and need to walk it off." Standing without waiting for his reply she kisses her forehead lightly then turns leaving with her notebooks.

Making her way out of the Grand Hall she begins to decend toward the dungeons. Deep in thought she runs through her mind with things that've bothered her for days, or for years.

_'Honestly what's so bad about that Potter? I've never felt resentment towards him but Malfoy seems to hate his very existence. It also scares me the way Potter and I've got the same physical attributes and birthday. The day just before school starts every year we celebrate being another year older, though in different settings._

_'The past three years I've been celebrating at the Malfoy Manor with my boyfriend and his family. His mother isn't so different from any other aristocratic person but Malfoy's father's a different story in his self. Lucius, how that man tends to send chills down my spine. I've no idea why either, that is what disturbs me the most._

_'Back to Potter... That Potter, he looks at me sometimes with the same eyes as mine and it feels as if I'm looking into a mirror of my own eyes. Aside from the same color the same feelings run through our eyes. Anger, hate, sorrow, the weight of a hugh burden, and misplaced love._

_'Don't get me wrong I've feelings for Malfoy. I've also known since our first month together that it's not love, it never will be either. Though over the years I've managed to find the one man that I'll ever be able to love. No one knows about him of course, not even the man himself._

_'Although I do have to wonder how he'd act if he knew of my feelings for him. I also try not to think of that knowing that he'd never love me. I'm a mere child in his eyes.'_ Sighing lightly Harmonie lowers her head and her pitch black hair, the same color as Harry's as well, falls around her face and she ends up bumping into a tall and strong figure.

The impact from the speed she was walking kicks in. As she begins to fall backwards and pair of equally strong hands reach out to steady her. Looking up she takes the time to notice who she's bumped into. Gasping lightly she lowers her head again and begins apologizing.

"Forgive me Professor Snape. I should've been watching where I was going. Next time I'll be sure to watch my steps and those before me. Forgive me once again." Snape removes his hands from her shoulders and she takes that as an 'It's ok to look up now.'. When she looks up however she nearly faints.

"Do be more careful next time then Pasbell." A small smile is on his thin lips before Harmonie. She nods her head before she registers that she's already in the dungeons. Though the time is still long before classes are to begin for the day. "Is there something preoccupying your mind Pasbell?" Nodding her head slowly Snape turns away slightly and down the hall from the Potions classroom. "Shall we discuss it?" Smiling a small yet sad smile Harmonie nods her head in thanks. "To my office then."

Turning completely from her Snape makes his way down the hallway, his robes billowing behind his dark and pale figure. After noticing how far down the hall he's already gotten Harmonie snaps out of her small daze and walks quickly after her Potions Professor and Head of House.


	4. A Talk Or Something More?

**Disclaimer****:** See chapter one.

**A/N****:** Aya's making this story for mostly herself, it's to allow Aya to portray her true feelings for someone she'll probably never get to love her back. Maybe, Aya'll talk to him some time, though it's F0RB1DD3N L073... Tee hee, Aya's so sappy, but true!

_**Chapter 04**_

_**A Talk Or Something More?**_

--

Making their way into Professor Snape's private office Harmonie's mind is too flooded to take note of what it really looks like. When Snape sits in one of the two chairs by his fire place he motions for Harmonie to sit in the other. Glancing up at his movement she walks over to the chair. Lightly seating herself in the rather comfortable chair she sighs lightly. Placing both of her hands on her knees and looking down to them she sighs again.

"Forgive me Professor if I'm bothering you. If that's the case I could just go talk to someone else."

Even though Harmonie says this she knows deep down she won't go to anyone else. She'd talk to Draco, but she knows he wouldn't appreciate the discussion. In any case she isn't too sure that Professor Snape will appreciate the converstation to come if he does accept speaking with her still.

"Ms. Pasbell, I don't think that I would bring you all the way here to my private study just to have you stare at your fingers." Looking up to Snape she nods her mutely.

"Yes, of course not Professor." A small smile creeps to her lips. A short while after Harmonie remains silent, Snape sighs - mostly to himself.

"What's bothering you Ms. Pasbell?" He questions, realizing that she isn't going to speak again unless spoken to. Sitting up straight Harmonie turns her gaze to the blazing fire place.

"Well... Professor Snape I think... I... Harry Potter..." At the mention of that name Snape's eyes narrow.

"What about Potter, Pasbell?" Snape tries to keep the venom from his voice, but fails miserably. Hearing this, Harmonie questions whether she should talk to him about it. After deciding it best not to keep it pent up and possibly go mad about it she sighs lightly. Lifting her gaze and turning it to Snape once again she steels her expression. From the look on Harmonie's face, Snape knows now that it is an entirely serious matter she wishes to discuss. For now he decides to put his thoughts and feelings about Harry Potter aside for the sake of his student.

"Well... Professor Snape... I feel..." Her voice wavers slightly. At hearing this Snape's face nearly twists into discust.

_'Don't tell me she's become one of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World's fan girls. How could she have fallen __**that**__ low? Honestly, of all people...'_ Keeping his expression blank and his eyes emotionless he nods for her to continue, or at least attempt to.

"Well, Professor Snape I..." Closing her eyes, Harmonie takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Opening her eyes her gaze looks stronger than that of steel. "I believe that Harry Potter is possibly my twin brother." Snape can't hold back his expression of shock before his eyebrows shoot up, eyes wide.

Taking note of what Harmonie has said to him he looks to her, suddenly her image flashes between herself and Harry Potter. Snape nearly falls out of his chair as he notices their stricking resembalance. Watching him closely Harmonie gasps lightly and leans forward towards Snape.

"You see it too don't you Professor?!" Snape stares for a moment longer before blinking and shaking his head lightly.

"I don't know what you speak of Ms. Pasbell." Harmonie's mouth nearly falls open.

"Professor, you see it when looking at me don't you? You see the image of Harry Potter in myself don't you? It's like I'm the female version of Harry Potter. What should I do? Should I ask him if we're twins long lost to each other? Should I continue to ignore these feelings of a lost counter part? What should I do Professor Snape?" Harmonie throws question after question to Snape. He closes his eyes as he stands rather quickly, scaring Harmonie onto sitting against the back of her chair. Opening his eyes Snape looks down to Harmonie.

"I suggest you get that obsurd idea from that tiny little brain of yours and get to class. Classes will begin shortly and I'll not treat you kindly if you're late just because we're having this _discussion_." He nearly spits the last word with venom. Quickly turning in a flurry of black robes he makes his way to the door. He opens it and begins to walk out. Before stepping out entirely he speaks while still facing the hallway. "If I were you, I'd forget this converstation ever took place." With that he's gone from the private study and on his way to his classroom.

_'That's just ridiculous... Those two can't be related. If they were I don't know what I'd do with myself.'_ Sighing lightly to himself Snape now realizes that maybe he was a little hard on Harmonie. Even knowing this, he'll be damned before he turns around or goes off in search to apologize to the girl for being truthful. Even if it was in a rather cruel manner. He told her to forget about the conversation, he has no doubt in his mind that he'll never forget it.

--

**A/N****:** Sorry that this chapter was rather short, but it was to the point... Read Aya's comment on it in the next chapter which is going to be up only moments after this one is.


	5. Defending The Gryffindor Potter!

**Disclaimer****:** See chapter one.

**A/N****:** Sugoi, last chapter took a turn that even Aya herself didn't expect it to take. While typing Aya just happened to go along with her fingers, as she always does, even when writing by hand. Anyways, Aya wanted something rather different to happen but because of what did happen, well, Aya's quiet satisfied about where this is going to go. Enjoy! Ja ne!!

_**Chapter 05**_

_**Defending the Gryffindor Potter?!**_

--

Back in Snape's private office Harmonie is still seated in the chair, nearly **in** the chair, shock still etched onto her face. Suddenly a lone tear trickles down the side of her face. Shortly followed by a choked sob, with the choked sob she lurks forward and places her face into her hands. Leaning forward so far that she's resting on her legs, she begins to cry opening in the empty study of Professor Snape.

_'Oh Merlin, imagine if I'd told Malfoy about this? He'd probably break up with me and never speak to me again. Rather, he'd speak to me, while making hysterical fun of me. Potter... I bet Potter would probably vomit at the idea of being related to a Slytherin. I know how much he detests Slytherins.'_ Harmonie's mind begins to fall into light depression.

After a short while she sits up and wipes her tears on her Slytherin colored school robes. Standing with slightly red eyes and a faintly red nose she gathers her school books. Walking towards the door she pats her hair down. She wants to seem as presentable as possible, and make it seem as though she had gone straight to class instead of having a discussion with Snape, which if one recalled didn't end too well.

Exiting the study she closes the door behind herself and makes her way to Potions. Entering she takes her usual seat, shortly after the students begin to file in. Malfoy takes his seat next to his girlfriend and kisses her cheek rather sweetly. Upon recieving such Harmonie nearly cracks. As everyone else becomes situated class begins and Harry Potter is already being scolded by Snape. Once everyone begins to make a potion with the instruction on the board Snape roams around inspecting cauldrons. He stops at Harry Potter's, as he always does. Snape begins to scold him again with a scowl upon his face, as he always does.

"Potter," He says with venom, "what do you think you're doing? You can't add the snake's tail before adding the parmagrant juice. Are you trying to cause an explosion and possibly kill us all?" What happens next surprises everyone, including the person that does it.

"What do you have against Potter?! Why do you always have to go around messing with him and making rude comments to him every time he's even in your sights?! Can't you just leave him alone?! He's a big hero to everyone and that irritates you, so what?! Must you always bother him?! Maybe he doesn't like the fame that comes along with the name?!" Harmonie stands, her stool falling to the ground at her speed.

Gasps erupt from everyone in the room. From Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw, from Gryffindor to Slytherin, eyes are wide and sharp intakes of breath occur in nearly a wave. Snape turns quickly in the direction of the voice, as his gaze hits Harmonie his eyes nearly widen. Keeping his composure he walks over to her and leers down to her much smaller form.

"Pasbell, what's the meaning of this outburst?" Regrettably he states, "Ten point from Slytherin for such insolence." Glaring up at her Potions professor Harmonie continues.

"That's all fine with my Professor. I still think you need to stop bickering about Potter's mistakes and instead do what you're here to do, teach." With that Harmonie turns to pick her stool up. As she's bending over slightly to grab said item a hand roughly grabs her forearm and yanks her. Now standing once again she looks up to Snape with wide eyes.

"Do you think I'll let you off for being a Miss. Goodie Goodie, Pasbell?" Harmonie's eyes return to normal.

"No, I don't suppose you would _Professor_. Why would a man with no heart ever consider doing something for others?" Though that question only half fit the situation she still uttered it, and before her fellow Slytherin and other house classmates alike. Snape about feed up with such 'childish' behavior begins to move towards the door to the classroom.

"You are all to clear your work areas and write a five page essay on why you shouldn't speak rudely to your superiors. Due at the end of class." Making his way out of the door he shouts angrily, "Begin!" Groans are heard from the classroom but he pays them no mind as he's only thinking of the girl within his grasp.

"You're hurting me Professor. Let me go." Harmonie struggles within Snape's grasp. Turning to Harmonie quickly Snape only tightens his hold on her arm, causing her to wince. "Ow!"

"You, Ms. Pasbell, have no room to speak to me in any manner. You will remain silent as I take you to my office. Understood?" Without waiting for a response he turns back in the direction he was heading. After a few more seconds they are back in his private office. This time however Snape pushes Harmonie into the office and locks it with a charm, also placing a silencing spell on the entire room. He walks over to the only set of curtains and closes them. Lightly speaking the word 'Lumos' has the fire place blazing once again.

"What do you want with me Professor Snape?" Harmonie glares to the man she looked up to not even ten minutes ago. Snape takes a seat at his desk as he looks over to Harmoine.

"What were you thinking? Calling out in my classroom... That calls for punishment. I should have just taken you straight to Dumbledore and had him deal with you instead." He pauses, "That discussion earlier... You don't plan to forget anything about _Potter_ do you?" Everytime, as always, he says 'Potter' with sarcasm, a sneer, a draul, venom, or something else unpleasent.

"Of course not Professor." Harmonie glares to him once more. "I honestly do believe that Harry Potter and myself are oddly related. My twin brother is all that my mind can come up with. We have the same physical attributes, the same taste in many things... You mustn't forget that if it weren't for Draco then Harry Potter would be a member of Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. The sorting hat let Harry Potter have what he wanted.

"That's the only reason why he isn't in the same house as myself. You must also bring into the fact that we are both rather good at Quidditch. I just don't play as Slytherin's Seeker because Draco's already doing that as well. Also, Harry Potter's parents died when he was the same age my parents died. Granted I don't know who my real parents are, I still know the day they died. Harry Potter... He..." Lowering her head she shakes with the upcoming sobs that she tries to surpress.

"Harry Potter also shares the same birthday as myself, he celebrates it without his _real_ family as I do the same every year." Lifting her head tears are visibly streaming down her face. "Harry Potter looks at me with the same look I have, pain, true sorrow, anger towards that which we truely want but can't have. Envy for those with family, true relationships with the people they love." Lowering her head rather quickly as a blush rises to her cheeks she continues. "Harry Potter and I also feel a large weight, a type of burden that ties us down to the Wizarding world that we don't know of.

"At least I don't know of... It seems to me like Harry Potter has already discovered what it is. Even knowing that, I don't think he enjoys it... Yet he'll still do anything for others. Whether it be for their feelings or their lives... I'm just the same. Pasbell isn't my real surname sir... It was given to me by my deceased adopted mother. I don't think it mere coincidence that Harry Potter and I share the same initials, even with my different surname." Lifting her gaze to Snape's now wide eyes she finishes, "I'm just like Harry Potter and he's just like me."


	6. It's A Match? Impossible

**Disclaimer****:** See chapter one.

**A/N****: **Ok, here's another one by Aya! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter as much as Aya enjoyed making it!! _**Heart!**_

_**Chapter 06**_

_**It's A Match? Impossible...**_

--

**Still in Professor Snape's Office**

With Snape still staring at Harmonie with wide eyes she finally takes it upon herself to take a seat before Snape's desk. When Snape's face finally returns to normal Harmoine keeps her mouth shut as Snape seems to have fallen into deep thought. His expression completely blank, Harmoine watches him closely to see if she'll catch any difference in his appearance to see if she can catch his thoughts before he speaks again.

_'Pasbell and Potter... Related? Twins no less? That is just obsurd, it can't be possible.'_ Lifting his gaze he looks Harmonie over before stopping to stare straight into her eyes. _'Looking at her now though, it's... __**possible**__...'_ Unable to believe his thoughts, Snape speaks aloud to Harmonie.

"Return to class this instant, you are to write that essay as well." Harmonie merely stares at Snape, her eyes glazed over slightly. "Now!" Snape raising his voice snaps Harmonie out of her revere and she's up and out of his private study/office within the next two minutes. When the door finally closes Snape leans forward and places his elbows onto his desk. Rubbing his forehead in frustration he thinks aloud to himself.

"Those two could be related, I can't believe what my mind is coming up with. Yet... Surely if the two were related, Albus would have told me such." Rubbing his forehead some more he lifts his head suddenly. "Unless, Albus doesn't know either!" Standing in a rush he quickly makes his way to the fireplace. Without warning Snape floos to Dumbledore's office. Stepping gracefully from the flames he brushes the soot off of his dark robes. Storming over to Dumbledore's desk Snape slams both hands down onto the hard surface.

"ALBUS! Did you know?!" Snape nearly growls at Dumbledore. Lifting his gaze the old man looks at Snape with slight confusion.

"Why Severus my boy, what ever do you mean?" Snape hisses as Dumbledore responds in his usual manner.

"Cut the small talk Albus, did you know?" Dumbledore's forehead crinkles some more as he looks into Snape's eyes.

"Severus, what are you ranting about?" Snape sighs slighty trying to calm his nerves.

"Albus, did you know if _Potter_ has a twin of some sort?" Dumbledore's face is now nearly shining with confusion. Looking down to his desk he begins to stroke his long beard before looking back to Snape.

"Of course not. Harry Potter was and is an only child Severus. What brings this up my boy? Do you think there was a mistake of some sorts to have you believe that Harry has a twin out there somewhere?" Snape nearly growls again as Dumbledore makes his assumption.

"No Albus, I'm perfectly well. A student of mine has recently brought up a subject of possibility that I just can't avoid any longer. I thought about it already enough in my free time but now she's come to me on her own with her thoughts and ideas." Scowling Snape seats himself in a chair before Dumbledore's large oak desk.

"I see... Well which of your lovely students has brought this up Severus?" Snape stares down to the ground.

"Harmonie Abagail Pasbell... She's adopted and believes that _Potter_ is her twin brother. As obsurd as it seems to my mind I can't help but think in some way or form that it's true." Dumbledore strokes his beard again in thought. He stares at his desk still and strokes still before lifting his gaze, his hand movements over her chin hair never cease.

"I do suppose there is only one way to sort this matter out. Would you mind bringing Ms. Pasbell here..." With a curt nod Snape stands and makes his way towards Dumbledore's fireplace. Grabbing some powder he stops short of throwing it when Dumbledore speaks again behind him. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble Severus, could you bring Harry as well?" Rolling his eyes with a scowl Snape nods his head again and floos back to his office.

Once back in his office he makes his way towards his classroom, not bothering to wipe the soot from his robes this time. Entering the classroom with his usual theatrics he glares around his classroom as the students are all working on their essays, at least it seems that way. With the scowl still on his face he takes note that Harmonie isn't sitting beside Draco, as usual. Draco seems to have placed his seat beside another Slytherin, apparently opting not to sit next to Harmonie at the moment.

"Ms. Pasbell, you are to come with me." He sneers in her direction, when Harmonie lifts her head from her essay he can see her eyes are red and slight puffy while her nose is intensely red. A small debate in his mind tells him to ask her about it later. Glaring around the room again he calls for one more person as Harmonie finally reaches his side. "You too, _Potter_." Turning from the room he doesn't wait to see if both are following him.

Back in his office with Harmonie and Harry standing next to each other before him he sneers down at the pair before turning back towards the fireplace. "We're going to see the Headmaster. Flooing to his office is a lot quicker than walking there. Let's go." Then, one by one, they all floo into Dumbledore's office. Snape again walks gracefully through the flames and casts a cleaning spell on his soot covered robes. Harmonie comes through next, stumbling a bit, Snape quickly steadies her. Snatching herself from his grasp she turns just in time to see Harry Potter flooing and flying through before landing on the floor with a thud. Quickly rushing over to him Harmonie begins to help Harry up.

"Oh, Potter, are you alright?" Despite his confusion, Harry allows Harmonie to help him up while nodding to her.

"Yeah, thanks." Turning to Snape he looks at the rather unpleasent Potions Master. Then looking over towards Dumbledore's desk all three of them walk over. "You wanted to see us Dumbledore sir?" When Dumbledore nods his head and offers Lemon Drops all three decline and they are seated before Dumbledore merely takes the time to stare between Harmonie and Harry.

Nodding his head slightly everytime he would glance from Harry to Harmonie and vise versa. Harry, not understanding what was going on looking to Snape, who's face is in it's usual sneer. Knowing he won't get an answer out of him Harry turns his gaze to Harmonie, the Slytherin girl that defented him today in Double Potions. The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine. _'She must be a Death Eater.'_ His mind tells him. When Harmonie turns to look at him, Harry nearly shivers again and quickly turns back to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I ask why we are here?" When Dumbledore nods his head Harry sighs lightly.

"You're all here because I've a theory to test, a theory that has recently been bothering your Potions professor here." At this Snape turns his sneer to Dumbledore. Paying Snape no mind Dumbledore continues, "I'll need a drop of blood from each of you in return." Nodding his head, Harry Potter holds his hand out to Dumbledore.

"Whatever you need it for is fine. I'd still like to know what this is about though." Harry winces slightly as Dumbledore takes out a small dagger and pokes the tip of his finger. Taking the drop of blood into a small cauldron Dumbledore turns to Harmonie and indicates towards the dagger in hand.

"You'll find out soon enough Harry, my boy. Now you Ms. Pasbell." All three males are now looking at Harmonie as her eyes widen and she pales remarkably.

"Uh... Wha-what do you need my blo-blood for?" She looks to Harry's finger before fainting from looking at the blood. Sliding down her chair Snape quickly rushes to lift her up. Holding her in place he scowls and turns to Dumbledore.

"Just give me that thing." He holds his hand out and is handed the dagger from Dumbledore. Pricking Harmonie's finger lightly he takes the drop onto the dagger's blade. Carefully handing it back to Dumbledore he watches the old wizard flick the droplet into the cauldron. When a green light flashes from it Snape turns to the girl he's holding up right in the chair. Eye slightly wide he stares at her unconcious form. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear Dumbeldore talking.

"It's a match. Harold James Potter and Harmonie Abagail Pasbell are indeed twin siblings." A slightly loud thud is all Snape hears afterwards, his gaze never wavering from Harmonie, Harry Potter's twin sister.


	7. How Did This Happen? Pt1

**Disclaimer****:** See chapter one.

**A/N****: **Hee hee, Aya's suddenly on a major roll here!! Aya'll do her best to keep it up!! _**Kitty face!**_

_**Chapter 07**_

_**How did this happen? Pt.1**_

--

**In Professor Snape's Study/Office**

Potions Master and Potion's Professor of Hogwarts, Death Eater turned Spy, Severus Snape sits in his study slash office, a short glass filled with a small ball of ice and his favorite fire whiskey filled to the brim in hand. Staring off at his fireplace he recalls with great detail the events from earlier in the day.

**FLASHBACK**

_While still staring at Harmonie, Snape can hear a loud thud. Dumbledore's words still running deep in his mind as he never takes his eyes off of the female version of Harry Potter. When Dumbledore calls out to Harry, Snape snaps out of it and turns his gaze towards where the Gryffindor was sitting._

_Taking notice of the fact now that Harry is no longer in that seat he notices Dumbledore beside the fallen teenaged boy. Harry had apparently fainted after Dumbledore had spoken the meaning to the green flash of light from the small cauldron. With a small sigh Snape turns back to the unconcious female in his grasp._

_'This has got to be some mistake... Pasbell can't be Potter's twin. They are nothing ali-' Never able to finish that thought he comes to his senses in the fact that, Harmonie and Harry are __**very**__ much alike in so many ways. A scowl now clearly upon his face he turns back towards Dumbledore and the fallen Harry Potter._

_"Albus, how could this have happened?" Dumbledore lifts his gaze to Snape and looks back down to Harry after only a mere moment._

_"I do not know, Severus. Though I think it best for now that you leave Harry here with me. I'll have someone attend to your classes for the rest of this day. I'd very much rather you take Ms. Pasbell to your private study and keep her there until she wakes. While I keep Harry here and speak with him when he wakes, I'll ask you do the same with that young lady there." Dumbledore looks to Harmonie before turning his gaze to Snape and then back to the unconcious Harry Potter._

_"Very well," With an annoyed sigh Snape lifts Harmonie into his arms, bridal-style, "I'll take Pasbell to my study, I'd rather deal with her than Potter." He sneers as he makes his way to the fireplace. Before he can reach out to the powder Dumbledore speaks, now standing before Harry's fallen form._

_"Oh and Severus, if Ms. Pasbell needs any emotional support... If it's not too much trouble, would you grant her that?" Snape closes his eyes tightly before opening them and reaching for the floo powder. Swallowing his pride Snape merely nods his head to Dumbledore before flooing back to his office._

_Upon reaching his study Snape pulls his wand out of his dark robes and casts a transfiguration on one of the small chairs and turns it into a couch. Unknowingly Snape gently places Harmonie onto the couch. Looking down at the female he sighs in frustration before turning towards a book shelf. Grabbing a book on potions he sits in the other chair he hasn't transformed and begins to read through it until Harmonie awakens._

_After the whole day has passed and evening rolls around he takes his dinner in his study and recieves it due to a house elf. Eating his meal silently he glances at Harmonie. She's yet to show any signs of waking, but luckily since the incident the color has returned to her skin. Now she just seems to be sleeping rather than merely a victim to fainting._

_Once finished with his meal Snape has the house elves take what's left back to the kitchens. Sighing to himself as he now has a full stomach he thinks for a moment before having a house elf bring some food for Harmonie. Once they're gone he stands and tries to wake the Slytherin girl. When she merely groans and rolls over slightly he sighs in frustration. He'll just have to try again later, at the moment he felt a headache approaching. He needed some alchol in his system, and fast if he were to deal with this in a sensible manner._

**END FLASHBACK**

Now here he was just staring at the glass that he poured himself well over half an hour ago. The small ice ball was a rather large one when he had first poured the fire whiskey. Sighing to himself he realizes that he can't drink in the presence of a student, even if they were unconcious. Standing and leaving the short glass somewhere off to the side he takes his spot back on the small chair. Turning to look at Harmonie again he decides in his mind that she's slept enough.

Standing boldly this time he stands before Harmonie after shifting and taking a few steps. Kneeling on one knee he begins to shake her shoulders. When she doesn't budge he begins to shake her shoulder a bit more roughly then before. When all she does is shift around and groan like before he sighs to himself, frustrated again. Growling slightly he'll have none of this anymore. Lifting her into a sitting position by her shoulders he shakes her slightly while calling out to her.

"Pasbell, you'll wake up this instant. You've slept long enough. It's time you opened your eyes and faced the world once more." Even though it was a tad bit harsh it had done the trick. Harmonie's eyes slowly flutter open and her lucious green eyes turn dazedly towards her Potions Professor.

"Professor? Is this another dream?" She mumbles lightly.

"Mark my words that you are not having a subconcious illusion. Now brace yourself, I'm letting go." True to his word Snape releashes his grasp on Harmonie.

With wide eyes and surprisingly quick reflexes, Harmonie launches her hands out and grabs at Snape's robes as he stands fully. Not expecting the sudden weight he's pulled down along with Harmonie. Harmonie lands on the transfigured couch into the position Snape put her to rest in the first time.

This time however Snape is half on the ground and half on Harmonie. Looking down only a short ways Harmonie can see Snape is on her chest and stomach. Blushing furiously she releashes her hold on his robes and pushes at the rather large man's chest.

"Uh, forgive me Professor! Please, could you get off of me!" With an idignate huff Snape finally pulls himself from Harmonie and stands. Straightening his robes his glares down at the female Slytherin.

"I see you're finally back among the realm of the living." Turning from her with a slight scoff Snape makes his way back to his chair. Sitting down in a pile of black robes he turns his gaze back towards her.

Harmonie, blush still present, sits up slowly and looks around to see that she's back in Snape's private study/office. Once that has registered in her mind she gasps lightly before turning her gaze back towards Snape.

"Professor, why am I here? Wasn't I with Headmaster Dumbledore and Potter? Why was I sleeping here? Professor, what time is it?!" The last question causes her to stand quickly.

As quickly as she stands she's falling back down onto the couch, dizzy. Being rather clumsy at the moment she lands on her hand and winces slightly. Bringing her hand from underneath herself she looks to it. Gasping she pales at the prick mark on her finger. Suddenly, images of what happened before enter her mind. Fear envelops her mind before she blinks and turns a chilled look to Snape.

"Professor, what happened in Headmaster Dumbledore's office?" The paleness never leaves her face as she realizes they must have taken blood from her when she fell unconcious. Sighing slightly Snape opens his mouth to speak, eyes closed.

"After you fainted I had to get the blood from you myself." Opening his eyes he looks to Harmonie with an eyebrow raised. "Do you have a fear of blood?" Before Harmonie can open her mouth to respond Snape waves his hand before his face. "Nevermind that. Once I got your blood the Headmaster placed the droplet into the cauldron to test your little twin theory." Snape now looks at Harmonie seriously. "You, Harmonie Abagail Pasbell are truely... Harmonie Abagail..." Snape hesitates to say it, "Potter."

"I'm... What?" Harmonie looks to Snape in disbelief.

"Not what, who. You are a Potter indeed Ms. Pasbell..." Suddenly Snape's face scrunches up. "I suppose I can no longer call you Pasbell, Potter would suit you more." Harmonie turns her gaze to the fireplace as Snape rambles about the name change.

_'So I was right... I mean, I didn't expect to be right. It was just something that had been nagging at me for so long... Apparently women's intuition is high in this standard. Then again,'_ Lifting her head slightly she still stares at the fire. _'did Potter know?'_ Harmonie suddenly sighs to herself letting it all set in fully. Closing her eyes she merely concentrates on her breathing and thoughts.

"...sbell... asbell... Ms. Pasbell!" Jerked from her thoughts Harmonie turns to Snape with wide eyes. Sighing she relaxes from her tense posture.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I was just thinking to myself." Harmonie lowers her gaze, not able to face the possible rath of Snape at the moment. Without notice Harmonie begins to speak her thoughts aloud. "All this time... Potter has been what I've thought missing... I always felt that something was missing. To have half of one's self gone for so long, nearly sixteen years. I can't believe... he's really actually my twin brother. I thought I didn't have any family left." At this a tear finally trickles it's way down her cheek.

Snape's eyes widen in shock as he notices this. Not really knowing what to do he remains silent in hopes that she would stop herself from crying before he had to do anything. Snape had told Dumbledore that he'd comfort the girl in some way, but he didn't know how. Professor Severus Snape was **not** the comforting type. However, Snape's silent wishes aren't heard as Harmonie begins to sob. Snape's face becomes awkward as he stands. Walking over to the couch he takes he seat beside the tearful Slytherin.

Snape doesn't really know what to do next, unthankfully, or rather thankfully, Harmonie turns to him and grabs his robes tightly. Burying herself in his robes she sobs to her hearts content. With nothing much else to do Snape merely brings a hand up and pats her head lightly. After a while her sobs calm to hiccups and his hand is now just resting on top of her head. With a sniffle Harmonie pulls back from Snape and wipes her eyes rather roughly.

"I'm sorry... Forgive me... I couldn't hold it in any longer." As Snape sits there he subconciously wonders if he'll still have to deal with Potter in an Occlumency lesson this evening. Maybe Dumbledore would let him off for the evening, or the next week, just for supporting this girl here tonight. After all, he was beginning to feel a bit exhausted. "Sorry again, Professor Snape."

When Harmonie finally says his last name since this morning he blinks once before turning to look down to her. Suddenly he remembers that she hasn't eaten yet, actually, he's reminded by the slight rumble of her stomach. With a light blush Harmonie places a hand to her stomach. Resisting the urge to chuckle or snort Snape turns his gaze to the food he had the house elves leave for her. Standing he walks over to it, taking his wand out he casts a warming spell on the food that has definately gone cold. Grabbing the food tray he walks back towards Harmonie. Placing the tray on her lap he stands back.

"You should eat. You haven't eaten since this morning, and I doubt that you ate much seeing as how early I met you in the halls." With a small nod Harmonie begins to eat the food slowly, despite her desperate hunger. Snape was right though, she didn't eat much at breakfast due to Draco Malfoy's vocal distaste in certain Gryffindors. Sure that she would eat Snape turns back to his chair, lifting his book from earlier he sits down and begins to read where he left off earlier, Harmonie eating quietly and slowly to his left on the near by couch.


End file.
